Lightning and Wind- Naruto fanfiction
by Fran48
Summary: A story about a final battle between two powerful Ninja- Naruto Uzumaki...and Sasuke Uchiha...


Chapter 1. Lighting and Wind Lighting crackled through the air, bang after bang, it became more terrifying. A powerful wind then followed the lighting, tearing up everything in its path. The two were rivals and battled against each other many times in their lives- from childhood to now...in their late teens...

The lighting was known as Sasuke...the wind..Naruto...  
Determination burned through both of them...Naruto, a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on both of his cheeks and he wore a red coak with flames on the back Sasuke was a tall man with longish black haired who wore a long kimono, clutching a sword in his right hand. The two were standing in a rocky terrian, glaring furiously at each other, preparing to face off.

Watching the two young men were the four reanimated hokages of the leaf;

The first, Hashirama Senju was a handsome brown haired man who specialised in wood style ninjutsu. He was getting himself rather excited at the thought watching the two battle. He showed this by jumping up and down.

His brother,the second hokage, Tobirama, a white haired water style specialist was irritated by his older brother's silly behaviours (although he was used to them) and reprimanded him for his stupidity. He was a very prideful man who would not tollerate fools (especially his brother) gladly. He also saw Naruto as a fool and his father too, reguardless of this however, he still considered that the boy was capable of becoming as great...if not greater hokage than his older brother.

Beside him, cringing slightly was Naruto's father the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze- he was very similar to Naruto in terms of appearance, except he had bangs framing his handsome face and had no whisker marks on his cheeks. He had sealed the ninetailed fox Kurama inside Naruto the day he was born. He looked on, in both pride and fear..He felt pride due to all that his boy had accomplished-He had surpassed him and his master Jirayia and couldn't have felt happier, not only that but he had mastered Kurama's power to the extreme- but he felt fear in case his son should die by the hand of his rival and all that Naruto achieved would be wasted.

Beside the fourth was Hirzen Sarotobi, the third hokage- He was an old man who had trained all of the sannin, and had been a well respected had known Naruto and Sasuke since they were babies and knew what their personalities were like. He was amazed by their growth as shinobi and yet.. was apprensive about this battle.

Near the hokage were Naruto's friends and the rest of the allied Shiobi force...  
and a lot of the force were badly injured. Naruto's good friend Sakura and the fifth hokage Tsunade were continously healing them with their medical ninjutsu. The rest of Naruto's friends, like the Hokage were watching, anxiously. Hinata Hyuuga secretly was the most worried, although she tried to hide it.

Amoungst all Naruto's friends.. Shikamaru Nara, was the cleverest but also the laziest. Shikamaru sighed 'Urgh...It's gonna be a drag if Naruto doesn't have a plan to defeat him...'  
Choji looked confused 'What do you mean...? You know what Naruto's like'  
Shino, another friend of Naruto's, sighed 'It's because of what Naruto's like that Shikamaru's worried...He tends to rush in and attack, and doesn't evaluate the situation at hand...and forgets things...like a certain person's...'  
'OH COME ON SHINO..YOU'RE STILL NOT MAD AT NARUTO FOR NOT RECONISING YOU?...THAT WAS AGES AGO...' Shino's team mate Kiba yelled.  
'Yes...of course...I am...If he bothered to remember his friends' names'..' Shino glared at Naruto in disgust.  
'Please, enough you guys...Naruto's got enough to worry about without people underestimating him...he's not weak..he was the only one of us two could defeat Pain after all' Hinata said firmly.  
Everyone gasped at Hinata's exclamation...she was never usually very assertive.  
Everyone fell quiet after this...

Hirzen looked over at the group and smiled 'The Konaha 11 has grown up' 


End file.
